Ten Reasons in One Hundred Words
by FutureCam
Summary: There were so many reasons these two loved each other. Roy/Lilina drabble collection. 100 word limit per drabble for thematic purposes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Because this couple needs more love and 100 Spars seems to be working well. Introducing One Hundred Reasons.  
…willing to take potential reasons in as well. I might run out of ideas quickly.

First Reason: You never give up –Lilina's POV-  
Summary: No matter what happened, Roy never seemed to stop fighting for what he believed was right.  
**

I always wondered how you managed it. How do you never give up, Roy? Even when I was locked in Ostia's cell, even as you faced down Zephiel down, even now as we head to battle the most powerful being in existence, you refuse to give up.  
Even after my father died and we were forced to run to Ilia, you never, EVER gave up.  
…it's just one of the things you do, isn't it? Well, I'm not going to give up on this.  
If we get out of this alive, I'm going to say I you I love you if it KILLS me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First chapter from Roy's POV, and although it seems pretty cliché, I thought I might as well get the obvious ones out of the way first. As you may have noticed, each chapter's going to end with 'I love…' or a similar idea, unlike the Spars which are ABOUT the relationship, this is about – as you may have guessed – the reasons they love each other.

Second Reason: You're Beautiful –Roy's POV-  
Summary: Just because she doesn't think she is, doesn't mean she isn't.  
**

I'll admit there are plenty of good-looking girls in the army. Miledy, Ellen, Tate…Heck, I could probably shoot for Guinevere if I wanted too. She seems to have a crush on me. But even though their better-looking than you, they just…lack something. They lack your dazzling smile, your eyes, your…inner glow, I suppose.  
You keep insisting you're plain, but you're not. You keep insisting that you're not beautiful, and from some points of view you're not, but that doesn't matter.  
I think you are.  
And that's all that counts, isn't it?  
It's just another reason I love you, Lilina


	3. Chapter 3

Third Reason: You're brave –Lilina's POV-

Summary: You face down things that I can't even imagine, without even shaking.

How do you do it, Roy? Every time I think you must reach your limit, that this has to be the end for you, that this is where you'll finally cave in…you fight through it. I've never seen you scared. EVER!  
You keep fighting on and on, never showing fear in the face of hordes of soldiers, against Wyvern knights, even Dragons…except for maybe one time. That one time you saw me go down…why were you scared about me?  
I always used to joke about you becoming my knight in shining armor, coming to rescue me from evil…which you've done already. But why should you be scared that I'm in danger?  
You don't…love me do you? Because I love you, my brave knight, even if you don't love me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, I've actually got a lot in my head WITHOUT needing to replay Sword of Seals. Freaky.

Fourth Reason: Shy – Roy's POV –

Summary: It's always kind of cute when you hide like that.

Ever since my dad introduced me to you hiding behind Lord Hector's legs, you've been shy. Blushing whenever anyone talks to you, hiding from officials, sticking yourself in a library instead of talking to us – you're so shy it's funny.  
But it's cute. Every time you blush, look away, or do that strange finger-tapping nervous twitch you have, I can't help but smile. It just makes you look so cute.  
It's almost a pity that you've stopped being so shy in public…but if you can talk to ROYALTY without getting nervous, why do you blush around me? HOW can you blush around me?  
Wait, you don't – no, that's a stupid idea. Even you can't be so shy as to not just say 'I love you'…right?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I suppose you can figure out where each chapter fits in if you look at the subtext in them…but who has the time to do that?  
**

Fifth Reason: You're caring – Lilina's POV –

Summary: You're always so nice to everyone.

Why are you always so nice? Even to the enemy soldiers we capture, you always treat them with respect and caring…why? Absolutely everyone, no matter the rank or name, you treat with kindness – look at that thief girl, Cathy or something like that, for example. A street rat who keeps showing up and stealing stuff – somebody would think you'd hate her, but each time she shows up you're kind to her and offer her a place to stay, a place to belong – how? Why?

…and why are you always even nicer to _me_? What have I done that makes me so special in your eyes?  
You're staring at me again. Now you're walking over, probably to ask what's wrong. Like you have every time I've kept to myself recently. How can you care so much about one person?  
…god, I love you Roy.


End file.
